


He speaks with his eyes

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Implied Slash, POV First Person, Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t say things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He speaks with his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Um… I don’t know. I guess this is a bit of a saving Dean Winchester fic, considering responses to how his character has been lately. Just my take on Dean’s body-language. Also a bit of an experimental style. I don’t usually write outsider POV, first person POV _or_ Sam POV so I guess it’s a lot of experimenting. Please enjoy.

**He speaks with his eyes**

He speaks with his eyes, his actions, his body, his gestures – never his words. 

When he speaks, you have to listen or you’ll miss it. When he speaks he comes across as gruff, perhaps uncouth and maybe and little ignorant but he’s probably the most intelligent person I know. 

When he speaks in whichever way he chooses to speak, he says so much more than he’s saying. He means so much more than he means. When he speaks, he fools everyone. When he speaks he doesn’t fool anyone more than he fools himself.

I’ve watched my brother with his angel for the past three years. I’ve seen the distrust, the warmth, the elation, the sadness and most of all, I’ve seen the heartbreak. 

My brother’s heart was shattered by betrayal but I’m not sure if he’ll ever see it. My brother’s heart is broken and I can’t help it.

Dean Winchester’s heart is broken though he’ll never admit it.

That’s the truth here.

That’s the truth this year.

I wish I could make my brother see that he was in love.

I wish I could make my brother see how he speaks with his eyes, his actions, his body, his gestures – but I can’t.

**End**


End file.
